Ice fishing generally involves placement and support of a spool for the fishing line having a hook on the end. After a fish is on the hook, the line is retrieved to harvest the fish. The fishing is performed through a hole made through ice on the surface of a frozen body of water, and the fishing experience involves potentially harsh conditions. Devices can be used to facilitate the sport under the encountered conditions on the ice.